Desert Embrace
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: One year after the defeat of Calamity Ganon and a lot has changed for Hyrule, especially for a certain Champion and chieftain. For one old ghosts have been put to rest and other honor restored. When a sandstorm forces the two together some buried thoughts and feelings come to the surface. Link/Riju lemon.


**Of the three girls I would have liked Link to end up with in BotW I've done stories for two of them (sorta of), I figured why not go the full way.**

 **I do not own anything, Nintendo does.**

* * *

So far this was turning out to be the best day of Riju's life. A good breakfast a quick tending to the morning affairs left her with the chance to spend the rest of the day enjoying herself. Not even Buliara had been able to say anything about her spending the remaining daylight hours doing whatever the hell she wanted. Her good luck continued when a certain someone arrived in the waning hours of the morning also being free for the day. How could she possibly pass up the chance to humiliate the Hero of the Wilds, Last Champion of Hyrule, and slayer of the Calamity Ganon?

"No, no, no, no, no!" Shouted the blond hero as his opponent sped onwards leaving him with a mouth full of speed. The desert sky and rolling fields of sand seemed to swipe places with each other, his feet left the board. He opened his mouth to scream only to get a mouth-full of sand before he could even inhale. Some ways away he heard his sand seal wailing in dismay, probably at his shameful wipeout.

"See you at the finish line, Link!" He heard Riju shout.

"Oh hell, I am not losing this!" Pulling his head out of the sand he spit out a mouth full of earthen materials knowing he'd have to wash his mouth later on. That could wait until the race was over though. Luckily his sand seal was nearby and he was back in the race in a heartbeat. "You're not beating me that easily Riju!"

"I will if you don't get your ass in gear! I must say it's hard to see you all the way back there!"

There was over thirty feet of distance between them, an eye-widening gap he had to close up if he wanted any hope of winning this race. Beckoning his mount to go faster the endless sea of rock and sand began to fly by faster. Every time he went airborne he tightened his grip on the reins to keep from falling off again. Narrowing his eyes he saw a thin red mane bellowing in the wind amidst the waves of sand. _That red hair is going to be your downfall Riju._ The centuries old warrior grinned urging his sand seal forwards.

A familiar tingle ran up Riju's spine, the kind that told her she was in for a big surprise. Sparing a backwards glance she saw the lead she had on Link disappearing foot by foot. Believing it was nothing to worry about she turned back to the front finding the source of her unease. "Left! Go left!" The howling winds had blown away enough sand to reveal a jagged collection of rocks that continued onwards to her right. Her sand seal did as instructed, a little too quickly for her liking. "Woah, woooaaa!" Sand entered her mouth the next second and a minor aching in her head was making it hard to think clearly.

"See _you_ at the finish line, Riju!"

Growling she got back up and found her sand seal coughing up sand just like her. "Forward!" Her faithful beast did as ordered quickly bringing her into a neck-in-neck struggle with her opponent. "You really thought one wipeout would be enough to do me in?" She called to him.

"No, I just hoped it'd be enough for me to take the lead, and it did!" The lively Hylian responded with a laugh.

In spite of the pounding of her blood Riju found herself smiling wider than she'd had in weeks. She was exuberant, feeling like a cloud drifting through the sky. Through the shifting waves of sand she was able to keep track of Link's gold-colored hair, it was a like a constant beacon she refused to lose sight of. She was happy he hadn't let it completely grow out beyond that little ponytail she'd met him with. Riju almost wished she could pull up beside him so she could touch the golden strands she'd found so enticing from the moment she'd laid eyes on the last Champion of Hyrule. Maybe she'd make that her reward for winning the race.

With the wind kicking up so much Link was forced to cover his eyes last he be blinded. _One of these days I'm really going to have bring goggles with me!_ He was sure Riju had mentioned something about Gerudo having lived in the desert for so long they'd developed somewhat enhanced eyesight. If so then Link believed that was something of an unfair advantage whenever it came to sand seal racing. It also meant he had to be extra careful around her least she discover his more closely guarded secrets.

Like the sneak peeks he continued throwing her way even though it risked losing him the race.

She caught one of them, and unfortunately once she did Link found himself unable to look away. His crystal blue eyes and her enchanting blue-green orbs stared back at each other through shifting clouds of sand. In that moment Link became aware of his heart beating a few tics faster than average. He'd experience this feeling once before, a century ago.

Riju's mouth opened in a wordless scream Link could barely make out. It wasn't until he heard the panicked cries of his sand seal that he realized she was trying to warn him. "Ah crap, not again!" The Hylian shouted as his feet left the wooden board causing him to crash face-first into the sand, again.

"Link! Link!" Riju called breaking off to go after him. The wind whipped at her face like an angry lash almost beginning to sting her a little bit. _Dammit, this kind of wind can only mean one thing!_ Commanding her beast to a stop she ran over to her downed friend. Grabbing him by the hips she helped pull him out of the sand dune he'd been thrown into. "We have to get to cover now." She spoke, all manners of humor lost.

"W-Why?" He sputtered trying to get the taste of sand out of his mouth.

"Because there's a sandstorm coming, a big one by the looks of it." She quickly explained pointing to the increasingly large waves of sand being blown across the area. More than seeing it she could smell it, sense it in her bones. Immediately she began scouring the surrounding area for any familiar landmarks. The double set of rocks they'd been using as their finish line was less than ten meters away, she recalled a cave big enough to shelter them being within walking distance of it. "We've got to move now."

Already knowing the look on her face Link dusted himself off and stood up straight. "Where to? You know the landscape way better than I do."

Running up a sand dune she spied the rock formation she was searching for in the far off distance. It'd take a little bit of time, but she was confidant they could beat the storm. "Just try to keep up with me." She said turning her head back to face him with a grin.

The truth was Link never minded following behind Riju. Even with the possibility of a dangerous storm on its way to engulf them wasn't enough to distract him from the wild beauty she possessed. Flown about by the fierce wind her red hair eerily looked like strands of fire that guided him through the harsh desert. Unknowingly a smile formed on his face and remained there while the skies above grew increasingly dark and the wind stronger.

The closer they got the more clearly Riju could make out their salvation: a large patchwork of rock formations with a hole large enough for them to squirm themselves and their sand seals into. In what seemed like a flash they were through the opening turning light into darkness. It became evident how little traction there was and the sand seals began wobbling on the hard rocky surface making inch-by-inch progress. "Guess we're going on foot from here on out." Riju stated stepping off the board then patting her beloved mount. "You gave it a good effort today."

It always amazed Link the desert-adapted creatures seemed to have taken to the young chieftain. He concluded she must have been a natural. _"If possible, I would have done professional sand surfing than ruling, but we all must live with what we are given."_ She might have been right, but he believed she was doing perfectly well as a ruler. "I guess I owe you one, you saved my ass with your quick thinking."

"Hm, a favor owed to me by the Hero of the Wilds, I can make use of this." She giggled as they walked deeper into the cavern. Based on what she was seeing and the wear and tear on the walls it was deep enough for them to hold out until the storm was over. Outside the wall she could faintly hear the sound of the storm arriving in full force. "We barely beat the clock." She whispered.

Once they came to a rising slop the sand seals decided they'd do just fine where they were and shuffled off to the sides to rest from the day's activities. Seeing nothing wrong neither of their rides attempted to move them, only unpacking their belongings and carrying them up the slop to the end of the cave.

"Guess we'll be camping out here for a little bit." Link noted surveying the area. It was roomy enough for the two of them to move around and not bump into each other so they'd both have their own space. "How did you know this cave would be here?"

"I remembered reading up about it." Riju stated throwing her shoes off freeing her feet. Against the hard rock she felt her hot feet begin to immediately cool down. "Caves like this are actually pretty well insulated; all kinds of creatures use them for shelter including travelers. My ancestors apparently carved some out to provide shelter for future generations who entered the desert."

"Heh, ya 'know, I think you Gerudos might just be the second most resourceful race in Hyrule." Link chuckled.

"Second?" Riju challenged with a raised eyebrow and a smirk and a slight blush on her face. "And who pray tell is number one?"

"The Sheikah." He answered enjoying watching her face flounder for a minute. "Hey, I may be cocky but I can give credit where it's due." Getting an idea he walked over to his pile and dug out a leather-bound book with the Sheikah crest painted into the center of the cover. "If you want I can give show what I mean?"

Riju didn't really care all too much for the secrets and inventions of the Sheikah, but she did care about spending time with Link. For that reason she said yes.

The last time she sat like this was when her mother was still alive. She'd prop her up in her lap or in the bed and read to her tales of ancient heroes and epics passed down through the ages. Never did she imagine she'd experience that feeling again, and at the hands of one of the ancient heroes her mother had read to her of. Without a doubt it was an amazing gift she'd been blessed with.

"Sorry if I'm boring you." She heard him say.

"Not at all, quite the opposite in fact." At some point her head had ended up leaning on his shoulder. Link hadn't said one word about it, in fact she liked to believe he was enjoying the physical contact as much as she was. "I'm honestly envious of you, you've been able to explore the world more than I ever thought I'd be able to. Everything you've described, all the things you've experienced, if I had any of it perhaps everyone would stop looking at me as a child."

Sensing the sadness in her voice Link's response was immediate, "You're not a child Riju." He hated it when she slipped back into that line of thinking, it was demeaning to her. "A child wouldn't have been able to turn a desert village into the heart of Hyrule's economy. A child wouldn't have attempted to make respirations to all of the races and Zelda to make up for the actions of one of her own, who she bears no responsibility over. A child wouldn't be able to beat me in sand surfing two out of five times." The blond added with a chuckle.

"Don't you mean three out of five?" Why was it he always felt the need to stick up for her? At first she believed it was just him being courteous, but the more time they spent interacting the more she became convinced there was something more to it than that. A lot had happened in the one year since Link defeated the Calamity Ganon ending one hundred years of darkness and brutality that had plagued Hyrule. While all the tribes had celebrated the Gerudo were the ones who were marching through the streets throwing bombastic parades as the thousands year old stain on their honor had finally been removed.

But not forgotten, Hyrule wasn't ready to forget at one point the Calamity Ganon had once been a Gerudo warlord, and not a particularly nice one even by Gerudo standards.

Darkness had begun to steadily engulf the entire cave, no doubt from the storm outside and day slowly turning into night. Beyond a few feet in front of her Riju was finding it harder to see; something told her Link wasn't having a hard a time as her though. He'd fight his way through the Divine Beasts, dangerous hideouts, and puzzle-ridden shrines, darkness was something he was used to unlike her. Without a word she turned to face him, and he did the same. His sky-blue eyes resembled azure torches, beacons of light she could always stand before to feel safe and secure in herself. Unconsciously she stroked the left side of Link's face, feeling his smooth skin shudder from her touch. Then she pushed her lips against his.

Riju's kiss was different than Mipha's, they were more…scented, fruity even. He could have chalked that up to the unique lipstick she wore or perhaps the bathing products she used, either way, he liked it…a lot. His left arm wrapped around Riju's waist pulling her in closer, squashing her breasts against the side of his chest. Slowly, as if she were touching fire Riju moved her hand up to caress Link's face. Still lip-locked he gasped giving her a breath window to push her tongue through. Briefly their tongues met each other for a lustful embrace before the Gerudo female pulled away completely leaving Link red-faced and wide eyed. Seeing that expression Riju quickly looked away, her face going almost as red as her hair.

"I…I'll make a fire for us." It was a pathetic attempt to change the mood, but it was the best she could come up with.

"I-I'll h-help." The blond offered, the taste of Riju's lips still present in his mouth. Somewhere in the back of his head a little voice asked if they could get another task.

Almost five minutes later and the cave was illuminated by a brilliant fire with a cooking pot hoisted above it. Thick was the smell of meat being cooked to prime condition.

"You might just be the best cook I've ever seen." Riju smiled leaning back to enjoy the tantalizing smell.

"A little premature when you haven't even had one bite yet don't you think?" He joked.

"Oh, you truly don't know of the stories they tell of you. Link, slayer of monsters, Reclaimer of the Divine Beasts, and master chief."

"…Really?"

Riju blinked. "You really don't know? Link, you're known for more than just monster-slaying. Do you have any idea how many merchants come to our village speaking of the mouth-watering dishes created by the famed lost Champion?" Smiling she pointed to the cooking pot. "Truthfully, I've been meaning to taste your creations since hearing of you culinary abilities."

Call it a hunch, but Link didn't think she was talking about his cooking skills. "So…uh, how di-do you think it'll…taste?"

Her giggle nearly made the sword-wielder jump out of his skin, either out of fear or embarrassment. "Like nothing I'd ever experienced before, I fear could become an addict."

With that thought in mind Link prepared Riju's plate and handed it to her with trembling hands…and a bright red face. Almost every bite of her food was accompanied by her stealing a glance at Link's face then giggling to herself. Usually he was able to enjoy himself when eating, relax, this time though, that wasn't happening.

The cackling of the fire eventually became the only sound present as the two cleared their plates. Stacking them by the side of the fire they sat in near total silence. The kiss was still weighing heavily on both of their minds; it was a topic they knew needed to be talked about, but neither knew how to go about doing that.

The last time Link had ever been that…close to a woman was one hundred years ago, with Mipha. His heart still ached at the thought of his Zoran lover, more so when he remembered their last moments together a century ago. Being around her always made his heart beat a few ticks faster; ever since he learned of her death Link feared he'd never feel that sensation again. Over time that feeling had returned, usually when he was in the presence of the Gerudo chieftain. The Hero of the Wilds _really_ didn't want to acknowledge what that meant. He wasn't ready to.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…done that." Riju finally said unable to look the Hylian in the eye. Any second she was waiting for the revulsion or the regret to kick in, smacking her hard in the face shattering the pathetic delusions she'd been nursing for almost a year now.

"You…were the," He began keeping his eyes on the fire. "Riju, you're the first person to…do that to me, since coming back I mean."

Her line of thought thrown off by the warrior's words her head snapped to Link like a predator smelling blood. "Wh…What? I-I-I thought, b-bu-but-"

"You thought I was with Zelda, right?" Chuckling at her silence he finally turned to face her. He didn't look happy or sad, more like a strange mix of the two. "A lot of people have made the assumption we're…together. I can see why." When Riju didn't respond Link found himself continuing to explain, all restraint lost. "It's not that she's not a great woman, Zelda is, perhaps the finest in Hyrule, but…" His hands balled up causing his knuckles to turn white behind his gloves. "I…already gave my heart to someone else one hundred years ago, and then I lost her. I…can't…I…can't risk losing it again, not after finally destroying the force that took everything from me. If that happen I'd…I'd probably lose my mind, my life's been too much of a divine joke already."

Wincing Riju fought back the urge to physically console the blond. "This…woman, you fear she'll…break your heart?"

"Not intentionally, she's too kind a person for that." Link countered. "Truth is, I just don't think it would work between me and the woman I like. For starters I don't think she's too hot on the idea of courting a man a couple decades older than her."

"I wouldn't say that, you look quite stunning for one-hundred and nineteen." Riju proclaimed finally getting a laugh out of him.

"Maybe so, but I live a hard life." The worn brown gloves he'd worn almost the entire day came off revealing scar-littered flesh beneath. Not even the passage of a century and revitalizing technology of the Sheikah had been able to remove the scars of battle Link had gained. Only veteran warriors, Gerudo nearly three times Riju's age, had palms like his. "My life isn't over yet, and it's not going to get easier. Hyrule still needs rebuilding, there are still threats out there. Women say they want a warrior, but so often they're unprepared for a warrior's life. Plus I'm well, I don't think old Hyrule nobility counts for much nowadays. I'd be marrying outside of my social circle."

Riju had a theory, putting it to the test meant betting everything on the line. Inhaling several times she reached out to take Link's left hand into hers'. His hands were indeed rough, a true testament to the hard life he'd lived. In Riju's opinion any woman who couldn't appreciate such things was unworthy to stand at the side of the Hero of the Wilds. "What if this girl was willing to accept all of those things, and still attempt to court you? Would you…reject her still?"

An eternity seemed to pass before Link finally responded, "No, I'd…until my last breath I'd love her with everything I have. I'd treat her as the queen of my world."

They were eye to eye again, and so close they could practically feel the other's breath. "Even if that queen were still a child? Or carried the blood of your sworn enemy?" Riju bravely asked now sure the pounding in her ears was her heart.

Slightly tightening his grip on her hand Link grasped the side of Riju's face never breaking eye contact with her. "None of that matters, to me she's the woman I love, and that's all I need to know." She was ready for his kiss. Her mouth opened immediately granting him access; the sensational feeling he'd experienced a century ago returned in full force. Riju melted into him leaning back allowing him to take the lead. His left hand broke away from hers to coil around her slim waist.

Privately Riju thanked her mother, her father, her ancestor, the goddesses, and every other power she could think of for what she was experiencing. Years of waiting, fear, and doubt vanished into thin air the moment Link kissed her. Fire seemed to race through her body setting every nerve inside ablaze; one area in particular seemed hotter than others. Diving into the corners of her mind she salvaged everything she knew about romancing voe; one thing stood out. One activity that according to her studies would cement Link as hers' and hers' alone. _We're alone out here, and it's not like the sand seals are going to go blab to everyone in town. He…he…_ Pulling away was perhaps the hardest thing Riju had ever done. "L-Link," she began her breath still short and clipped from the experience of her second kiss. "I…want you to make me yours."

Naturally the Hylian's eyes widened to the size of the moon. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You want me to hand do what!?"

"Yours Link, make me your woman." The Gerudo clarified sliding her unscarred down the side of his face. In front of them the fire cackled echoing the thunderous beating of the lovers' hearts. "I…I want to be sure you mean what you say. The truth is when you told me you and Zelda weren't…involved I was…relieved, happy." The confession sounded more like she was admitting to some mortal sin as evident by the shame in her eyes. "I know I could never-ah!"

He'd pulled her in close so her head rested on his shoulder. Though she couldn't see his face she felt the hot emotions running through his body through their physical contact. It was making her…excited.

"You don't have to compete with Zelda, or Mipha." His voice sounded a great deal softer than earlier. Running his experienced hands along the underside of her back he made her shudder in euphoric pleasure. "You try so hard to look to the future because you know the past can't be rewritten. I think it's about time I started doing that too."

The Hylian's response was the final key needed to break the lock. With her hands against his chest she pulled away putting a foot of distance between the two of them. "Then will you heed my request, my love?" The Gerudo leered wrapping her beautiful arms around Link's neck. His answer to her question was immediate, his lips pressed against hers with his tongue licking at her begging for entry into her mouth. She gave it to him allowing their tongues to meet in a fierce clash that left her moaning deeply into his mouth. Link's arms slowly began to descend downwards from her hips to her ass; he took pleasure in moving his hands through her short skirt eventually finding his target. Riju pulled back a little to moan as she felt his soft palms make contact with her skin. "So soft," She whispered unable to keep the words from spilling out of her mouth.

Less than an inch away Link felt a smirk pulling at his lips. _She really is new to this, in that case I guess I can have some fun with this before we move on to the main event._ "It surprises you doesn't it? How gentle I can be?" Slowly his hands began to rub against the soft ass cheeks of the Gerudo causing her face to turn almost as crimson as her luxurious hair. Involuntarily her hips jerked forwards pressing against his crouch and his rising erection. Ever so lightly he placed feathery kisses against his young lover's neck while continuing his actions down below. "I have experience in many things besides fighting and exploring." Link whispered moving one of his fingers to the edges of her undergarments.

What remained of Riju's queenly dignity kicked in just long enough for her to act. She had _zero_ intentions of stopping what they were doing, but she was going to do this with a little more control and decency. "I know that Link, that's why I'm…letting you take the lead this time." Gripping the edges of his shirt she pulled forcing him to pull away so she could fully remove the green clothe covering his upper body. Once it was gone Riju felt her breath halt at the sight of the Champion's body illuminated by the cave fire. _By the goddesses, he's…beautiful._ Link's body reminded her of a sword-tempered and battle-tested. Indeed he was fairly muscular despite his seemingly docile appearance, and covered in his fair share of scars. Running her fingers along each scar, each burn, she could feel herself reliving the moment of creation along with Link who shuddered under her touch. "Oh, my Champion," Leaning up she reconnected their lips bringing his shaking to an end. His arms wrapped around her again, holding her close as if she were some precious anchor needed to keep him sane. Remembering something she'd read in a book she gripped his left hand with her right and moved it to her breast. "Undress me Link."

The chieftain's request caught Link off guard, but not for long. Seeing the unfiltered lust in her mystical eyes he found himself unable to do anything but obey. "As you wish my queen." Though he had experience it had been quite a while since he'd done something this…arousing. Not to mention when he and Mipha had made love there was a great deal less…undressing on her part for obvious reasons. Thinking back to those times Link remembered the pleasure his Zoran created in him in taking his clothes off. With that feeling in mind he began the slow process of undressing his new love, making sure to drag things out as much as possible. When the final wrapping fell away he pulled back looking down at Riju's admitted adorable breasts.

Unease began to eat away at Riju's built up confidence as Link silently stared down at her. Naturally this was her fist time allowing a man to see her in this state, and it wasn't turning out like she thought it would. "Am I…too small for you? She dreaded his answer fearing he'd say yes and shatter her pride as a woman.

What ended up happening was his scarred palms took both of her breasts in hand, and like with her ass, began to gently massage them. Before Riju could make a sound Link's mouth was on hers, his tongue running through her teeth in a sensational raid. With him in between her legs she was faintly aware of a slight pressure building on her core, something hard poking through Link's pants.

"You're perfect Riju, don't ever think otherwise." The Hylian whispered to her. His head moved from her lips down to her neck, and finally to her chest. One of his hands fell away leaving her harden nipple open for him to take into his mouth.

Falling back into the soft blanket they'd laid out Riju could do nothing but continuously moan in pure bliss at the pleasure Link was providing her. This feeling exceeded all expectations she'd held about what sex would be like. Now she understood why some women found themselves addicted to this intoxicating feeling. "L-Link," she managed to say beginning to move her hands through his radiant blond locks. "Oh, my Link."

Hearing her enchanted voice was more fuel to the fire for Link who decided to step it up a notch. His free hand began to move beneath her skirt and undergarments finding the soft core of the Gerudo. Mentally smiling he pushed his index finger inside. Beneath him Riju arched upwards in a hot howl that reverberated through the cave like a thunderclap. Her walls immediately began to close in on his finger, _I forgot this is her first time. I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush with her, not that I'm not going to tease her a little._ "Riju, I'm going to add in a second finger." Having given her the warning he did so making her walls tighten even harder. "I wonder if you're naturally this tight or if you're just excited."

Biting her lips she suppressed the sexual moan that threatened to spill forth from her lips. Neither of her possible answers would end well for her: her pride kept her from admitting she might have been a…natural, and she wasn't quite ready to give Link that level of praise just yet. That left only one option open to her. Grabbing the sides of his head she rather forcibly kissed him, silencing whatever words he might have been about to say. Stunned at first he eventually submitted to her though his finger-thrusting into her vagina continued. Riju's legs tightened around Link's hand in an effort to hold him in place until she climaxed. Between his lips and his hands she knew that wouldn't be much longer.

Increasing his speed Link found his redheaded lover's breathing becoming faster and faster, and her love cavern heating up as well. It felt like Link was having his fingers sandwiched between two bludgeons, two extremely hot, wet bludgeons at that. Popping one eye open he met Riju's bluish-green orbs; there was no need for words as everything she wanted to say was transmitted to him into that one moment. He added a third finger into her folds.

"L-LINK!" Riju screamed throwing her head back in ecstasy as her first orgasm hit her hard and fast. Her juices exploded forth dousing Link's hand, her undies, and her skirt. Her world vanished into a blurry multi-colored void.

Her Hylian lover caught her before she could fall back and held her in his arms as she rode out her orgasm. Her vagina twitched again and again dousing his hand with her cum. Link had forgotten had exhilarating pleasuring a woman could be, especially one he had feelings for. Seeing the blissful expression on Riju's face made his heart swell with pride and happiness the likes of which he hadn't felt for a long time. "Did you enjoy that?"

Shooting him a small smile she rubbed her legs together, his left hand still in-between them. "You have no idea my champion. I truly underestimated the power of your sword hand, such a costly mistake." Smirking she moved her right hand from Link's cheek down to his waist, then to his crouch. Beyond the fabric of his pants she felt something rock hard. "Now, let us test the strength of your sword. I certainly hope it lives up to the stories." Her eyes conveyed the message loud and clear, and he obeyed her without question.

Link was…nervous, to put it lightly. Riju disposed of his pants and underwear a little too quickly for his liking, as if she'd done this sort of thing before. Unfortunately this only made his member grow harder, and it was in full view of the Gerudo ruler. It had been _ages_ since he was completely exposed to another woman like this, and of course it was another royal. Like Mipha Riju stared in somewhat stunned silence at his erect cock waiting to be serviced. As with her unease began to eat away at his pride causing him to shift around uncomfortably.

His actions were just the hint Riju needed to get moving. Remembering how insecure some voe became when their penis was stared at for too long she caught to work in stroking his cock. Barely repressed breaths escaped his lips as her delicate fingers went to work stroking the meaty appendage. "You're so big Link." She whispered leaning in closer. Drops of pre-cum had spilled out. "And so eager apparently." Riju giggled before engulfing the tip with his mouth. Unexpectedly Link jerked upwards forcing more of his cock into the Gerudo's mouth; shocked at first Riju quickly adapted. The taste was strange, foreign, but not at all unpleasant. Second by second she found herself enjoying the taste and feel of his cock within her mouth, and from the sounds he was making Link was certainly enjoying things too. Sparing a glace she saw the previously confidant knight had now gone red-faced just like her. Mentally smirking she grabbed his sack with her left hand and began massaging it as she'd been taught. His hips jerked again, only this time she was ready. The sensation was hot and wet, just as her books had described, and twice as great too.

For Link seconds seemed to pass like years, stretching out testing the limits of his will. His self-control loose he grabbed the back of Riju's head and began vigorously thrusting in unison with her bobbing. An absolutely sexy moan rolled from her occupied lips, her bluish-green eyes peered up at him with pure want radiating from them. Completely seduced by those magical orbs he increased the rate of his thrusting, and she in turn kept pace with him creating a perfect balance. The vocal moans of the Hero of the Wild echoed through the cave and silent desert outside eventually ending in a great howl of lust.

Riju lapped up as much of her lover's juices as she possibly could. Tastier than any fruit drunk that could be found in the desert it had become her new favorite substance. Link was kind of enough to give her a steady supply to satisfy her thirst. Twin streams fell from the corners of her lips though it wasn't enough to get her to stop. If she drowned in Link's cum then so be it, it would be an end she'd gladly welcome.

As arousing as the sight of Riju blowing him was Link knew he had to stop, if this continued he'd never be able to get the image out of his head. Not that he'd ever be able to get the image of her near nude body out of his head, but he had a duty to protect her honor. With a slight grip he pulled her away, she moaned in protest at the separation. _She looks so cute when she's pouting._ The Hylian noted watching her face turn away upon having some sense of reason return to her. "You were amazing, Riju."

"Now you're just trying to flatter me." The younger girl smiled turning away. Feeling Link's hand on her cheek she turned back to find him mere inches from her face. Without missing a beat she engaged him in another passionate kiss that reenergized the Gerudo chieftain. The leftovers of Link's semen passed from her mouth into his, he didn't seem to mind it though. _If it were the other way around would I be the same?_ Feeling her confidence surging after their previous activities Riju withdrew from the kiss to stand up, her tanned body illuminated by the fire. Link went silent as he stared at her flame illuminated body, exactly what Riju wanted. Taking a deep breath she reached down and began to unfasten the straps holding her skirt in place, and then her underwear. Tossing them to the side she stood before Link, completely nude and with her hair down. "Link, I…want you to take me. I…I want you to…if you'll have me." Despite everything she was shaking in fear, fear of rejection after coming so far.

Link could sense her fear, and the feel the unfiltered love Riju held for him. It was almost overwhelming. All of it brought back quite a few memories for him, _No, enough living in the past._ "Riju," Her name flowed from his lips with such ease he could hardly believe he'd spoken. Reading his heartfelt smile she blushed before descending down onto him, eventually straddling him. Bit by bit he entered her being sure to take his time since they were now at the most vital stage. "Riju, this is going to hurt a little, if you want me to stop just tell me."

Nodding Link proceeded with his penetration until he finally hit her maiden barrier. "Go." She whispered bracing herself for the pain that she was told would follow. And there was pain, the kind that made her grip Link's body like the mast of a ship caught in a storm. Her body quivered with the pain that came from her maidenhood being taken from her. "I-It's okay Link, really." Riju whispered running a hand through his blond locks. Holding her in place he began to thrust into her, turning the pain into pleasure with every second that passed. "Y-Yes, yes, yes." This was different than his mouth, the feeling of him being _inside_ of her was unlike anything she'd ever experience in her life.. All too soon they found a rhythm to go by.

Wrapping his arms completely around her waist Link let himself go wild not caring how loud they were. The sand seals were fast asleep so there wasn't a need to worry about them hearing his progressively loud grunts of sexual passion. He growled when she clawed at his shoulder blades leaving red marks behind, it further feed his arousal. Sitting up he buried his head in her ruby-red locks taking in her sweat scent corrupted by sweat.

"More Link! Harder! Harder!"

"As you command my lady." What little experience he had shined through at that moment. His thrusts grew fiercer and fiercer making her walls tighten in on his cock. Riju's body seemed to go from a candle flame to a raging hot inferno that warmed no one but him.

"I'M SO CLOSE LINK! FASTER!"

"RIJU!"

The wet sound of skin slapping against itself reverberated far and wide signaling the end Link and Riju kissed each other out of sheer instinct wanting to increase the pleasure even more, A thousand thoughts and feelings were transmitted through the physical contact. Both of them were broken and only had one goal, and it was about to be accomplished.

"LINK!"

"RIJU!"

Throwing their heads back the couple orgasm in unison sealing the bond that had been formed between them that day. Riju's cavern was filled with her lover's salty juices, Link's member was coated in his Gerudo lover's sweet nectar streaming down his hips. They held onto each other allowing their respective releases to run their course until Riju was left lying on top of an equally exhausted Link. She rose and fell with each breath he took.

"Link…I love you." She finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

Running a hand through her red strands he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Riju."

Tears formed at the edge of her eyes upon hearing those words. She never thought Link would ever direct them towards her, but now that he had she felt like all things had returned to their proper place in the world. "I know it'll be hard, not even being the Savior of Hyrule will be enough for some of the elders."

"That's okay, I've been in worse fights." The blond laughed already picturing the surprise on everyone's faces when they announced their relationship.

"Oh my hero, I can assure you politics is a different beast compared to physical combat." Riju joked in return.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'll have you as my guide."

"Yes, yes you will." Shutting her eyes she let herself drift off into a light faze with nothing but he feel of Link's body beneath her to anchor her. A few feet from them the fire continued to crackle, still going strong after their love making. Her legs felt like jelly after all of it; it was a different kind of soreness than sand surfing, a more pleasant feeling kind. _I can get used to this, but first…_ Riju remained silent until she felt enough strength had come back to her allowing her to stand on both legs. Kissing Link's cheek she stood once again giving Link a view of her unblemished body. Wearing a mischievous smirk she made her way over to the cave wall, placing both her palms flat against the warm rock. "Are you going stand there, or are you going to come get me?"

He was getting hard, _very_ hard seeing Riju's perfect ass stuck out before him. "R-Riju? W-What are you doing?" Stupid question, extremely stupid question.

"What does it look like my love?" She responded turning around. Her devious smile sent chills down his spine and blood pumping into his member. In one swift motion she'd revitalized him for another round. "I hear all voe dream of this, taking another woman from behind and fucking her until she was little more than a screaming whore. Don't you want to do that to me, Link?" Running her colored nails over her smooth ass she purred, "I'm your woman now Link, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Silent the blond walked over to her, lust rolling off him in invisible waves. Poking at her second hole he leaned down to whisper, "Just remember you gave me your consent, _my chief_." Hearing her joy-filled voice agree he rammed himself into her backdoor without hesitation.

"AAHH!"

"I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied Riju, prepare yourself." The normally kind-hearted warrior proclaimed with a dark, near villainous smile on his face.

In total the sand seals stirred three times, awoken by what they could only described as the mating of their human riders. Sensing no danger nearby they went back to sleep, completely deaf to the passionate screaming of the Hylian and Gerudo making love for the second time that night.

* * *

 **Alright, so I guess Link has now become King of the Gerudo. I can't tell rather Ganondorf would be screaming his head off or trying to decapitate him, maybe both. I think I've got one more LoZ one-shot left before I attempt a full-length story. Let me know what you all thought of this.**


End file.
